Due to the inherent visual defects, the blind suffers a lot of inconvenience in daily lives. In particular, obstacles on roads and vehicles travelling on the roads bring potential safety hazards when the blind goes out, resulting in inconvenience for the blind during daily going out.
Currently, most of the blind mainly relies on walking sticks to explore road conditions ahead while going out, and of course, a few of the blind relies on accompanying guide dogs while going out. However, the inventor has found that at least the following problems exist in the prior art: the functions of the walking sticks are limited and cannot well adapt to the current complicated road conditions; in the event of emergencies, the guide dogs are likely to be frightened to threaten the safety of surrounding pedestrians.